Rebuilding
by crazed-ink-slinger
Summary: After the events of Scarlett,Scarlett wakes up back at Tarra sixteen again. Can she rebuild her life, and maybe make it better, even after all she lost?


A/N: I love gone with the wind, and though I've seen the movie and read the  
book Scarlett (hated the movie), I'm reading GWTW for the first time (or  
rather listening as my library only had in the audio cassette tapes). That's  
probably why I felt the need to do this. I really like the idea (not just  
because its mine …or, is it? You'll just have to read to find out.  
Muahahahahahahaha) I think it's rather an interesting new take on an old  
idea.

Disclaimer: I am not a beloved genius, so I can't own GWTW.

Ch: 1, A World No Longer Her Own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler was finally at peace. It did not  
matter that the O'Hara land she'd worked so hard to restore was now burning,  
nor that those she had thought friends had betrayed her. She and Cat where safe  
because Rhett was there; nothing else mattered.

Scarlett leaned back into Rhett, and glanced at a peaceful Cat. No thoughts  
of unease burdened her mind as sleep came to her, the world was good.

0o0o0

Scarlett woke as the sun hit her eye's and her first thought was,_ "how  
strange"_. It was strange that when she'd fallen asleep she'd been on the  
rough stone floor of Cat's tower in Ireland, and now she was in a soft and  
strangely familiar bed. When she opened her eyes Scarlett gasped, something  
was terribly wrong!

Her second reaction was to pinch herself; this had to be a dream. Closing  
her eyes one last time and finding that nothing changed once they where open  
again, Scarlett took a moment to calm down. She knew for a fact that she was  
at Tara, but it was definitely different. This was not the War scarred, time  
worn Tara that had greeted her last time she'd visited. This was the Tara  
she remembered from so many years ago, just as it had been under her  
watchful mother's watchful gaze.

It was simply impossible, she knew, but there was no way she could be  
mistaken, Suellen could never give Tara what her mother had, this was the  
old Tara. At first all Scarlett felt was shock as she stood in a daze and  
looked around her room, trying to decide what to do. Seeing a mirror in the  
corner she decided to take a look at her reflection, thinking it may  
disprove the silly notion running through her head. Scarlett let out a cry  
What looked back at her made it all so real. As she continued to look at the  
sixteen year old Scarlett that the mirror reflected, she was overwhelmed by  
many different emotions, most of which where not happy. Predominant among  
them all was a rare and real fear. She had fought so hard for all she had;  
how could it be lost? It was as if none of it had ever happened.

Moments later, as Scarlett wondered what day it was, the door was pushed  
open and a determined looking Mammy stepped in. Scarlett stood there a  
moment, stunned; somehow she had not realized that if this was all true that  
she would see everyone again. She wasted no time in hurrying to Mammy and  
hugging her tightly when the general shock of her being there wore off.

"Mammy, oh Mammy," Scarlett cried, letting all her sorrow go onto the woman  
she'd lost when her presence had been so vital, the woman Scarlett had once  
hoped would fix it all. Now, just like then, there was nothing she could do, and  
it was all so wrong. Though she had grown up so much she felt childish in  
Mammy's presence, in this place, and she felt it was alright to let it go. Scarlett let go of the loneliness, the heart ache, and the pain of all those years without Mammy; all the years she spent longing for a companion in Rhett's absence.

As her tears dried and the fog lifted from Scarlett's mind, she started to  
feel a bit more like herself, the prestigious O'Hara of Ballyhara. Though  
she let her head continue to rest on Mammy's shoulder, she started to work  
things out in her mind. Scarlett now knew this was all too elaborate to  
be a dream, that it was real. But there was no way the life she remembered  
had been a dream No, that was also impossible. Wasn't it? Either way, she  
would have to continue on, at least for today, where she wasShe couldn't very  
well just stop living. But how could she do it again? How could she survive the war, all the heartache and sorrow that would follow Sherman's army? Scarlett decided, after a few minutes, she simply would, she had to. How many times had she wished she could make up for it all, take back her mistakes Was this to be her chance to do so?

Maybe, just maybe, came a thought, things could be different somehow,  
better. What day was it, she wondered again, how long did she have? Was it  
too late? She couldn't very well ask Mammy, which would sound crazy

"Wat be de prolem chile?" Mammy asked gently. Scarlett did not know how to  
answer, she couldn't very well tell her the problem was that she lost  
everything she'd worked so hard for. But what could she say? What would seem normal? She had to think quickly.

"Why fiddle de dee," Scarlett said, putting on a cheery disposition,  
"Whatever gave you the notion that there was a problem?" Mammy gave a  
skeptical look, and was about to protest when she seemed to notice something  
different about Scarlett. Mammy easily saw beneath the thin shroud of cheer  
and it was the different disposition, one that surely belonged to someone  
mature, loving, and adult that shocked her. This was not the child she saw  
to bed the evening before, but it was, without doubt her lamb. Then Mammy  
knew Scarlett was no longer a childThough her form was fifteen, her mind was not. Her Scarlett was a woman now, a unique kind of Lady, and Mammy couldn't be more proud, or confused.

Scarlett was ready to fight Mammy's protestBut when a sudden change came over her wise face, Scarlett knew she knew. She had no idea what to say to the  
proud and confused Mammy. Luckily, Mammy was not the quiet type and  
immediately spoke her mind.

"Wha's happen to mah lamb?" She asked incredulously, if not a little nervously.

"I don't know for sure Mammy, but I don't belong here," Scarlet replied  
calmly, hoping that Mammy would understand.

"Where do yas belong? Whats happen to make you cry like a new born." Mammy  
demanded. Looking at the caring familiar face Scarlett knew this was the one  
person she could trust to tell. So she told her everything, starting with the day at  
twelve oaks, through the war, past her marriages, past her ruined life and  
Mammy's death right through to the very day of the tower.

"Mammy I did so many terrible things to everyone I loved, and wronged all the  
people who where close to me. But I fought so hard to get past it all, and  
now, I have nothing to show for all my struggles!" with this new tears broke free and she sank back onto Mammy's shoulder. Mammy, being a practical  
person, would never have believed Scarlett if not for the sheer detail she  
went into and to emotion she showed. But most of all she believed her  
because it _showed_, on her face and in her eyes; she could see the troubles  
and the hurt and the yearsThey'd shaped her beautifully. Mammy couldn't  
help but feel pride; she was truly a Lady, one unlike any other. Though it was a grudging sort because she knew she was not exactly the kind of Lady she'd at first wanted, and all she'd done had not been in good call at all she'd taught. But mammy realized she'd been wrong for wanting to choke out of Scarlett her life, she loved her for what she was, and realized it for what t was worth now, looking at what she'd become.

"Don you worry, it'll be alrigh. Mammy will be here fo' you an we'll make  
it through. Yo a Lady now and you can do it." Mammy silently promised she'd  
do all she could for Scarlett. At the same time Scarlett vowed she'd prove  
Mammy right. She'd make it up to everyone, and she wouldn't make the same  
mistakes.

"What day is it mammy?" Scarlett asked.

"Why, I's nearly fo'gotIt's about a month befo yo said BBQ at twelve oaks, and you gots a party to atten. We's best be hurryin to get ready, " Mammy replied, "Why do ya ask lamb?"

"Because Mammy, I have a lot of making up to do," and silently Scarlett  
added, _"and some match making."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I hope you liked it! I've worked really hard on this idea, and I think  
I've finally figured out where to go with the next chapter! And now holds  
up sign **Will update for reviews!** now click the button, you know you want to  
!


End file.
